(1) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image processing device in an image processing system including a plurality of image processing devices, a job processing method, and a program.
(2) Description of the Related Art
Currently prevalent is image processing systems in which a plurality of client terminals, a plurality of image processing devices, and a job management server are connected with each other via a network such as a LAN, and each client terminal is able to cause each image processing device to execute a job via the job management server.
In some of such image processing systems, when the job management server receives a request for processing a job from a client terminal, the job management server accesses a plurality of copiers in sequence to obtain (a) information indicating image processing functions that can be executed by them and (b) information indicating the current status of the copiers, namely whether they are in wait, whether they are executing a job, the residual amount of paper and the like, and then selects the most suitable copier to execute the job, by referring to these information, and causes the selected copier to execute the job (see Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2001-34428).
The above-described image processing system requires a server having a function to select a copier that executes a job. In general, such a server is expensive, and imposes a burden of high cost to the user.